Don't Tell
by Lonely Vigil
Summary: Yaoi! Y/Y~vampires, leather, hot oufits, don't worry there is a sequal, I already have 4 chpapies!
1. Stalker

Wow. I never pictured myself writing another fic.well, that's life! One moment, I love writing, and the other, well, uh, I can't commit myself.but I'm back! I know many of you enjoyed my previous fic, Blood Lust, but I couldn't finish it. Now I wish I still had it. Oh well. A fresh start is always good! ~*~ Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!! I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All I own are my own thoughts. ~*~ Now, for my little joke/quote/saying that will come in every chapter.  
  
If life is a waste of time, and time is a waste of life, then let's all get wasted and have the time of our lives!  
  
God made pot. Man made beer. Who do you trust? ~*~  
  
That.was interesting, to say the least. Now, on with the fic!  
  
~*~  
  
\ blah \ - thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't Tell  
  
Chapter 1: Stalker  
  
~*~  
  
Sneakers pounded against the cold, cement sidewalk as labored breathing came in ragged interludes. Fear was held in soft violet orbs as the boy looked frantically behind himself. Letting out a gasp of surprise, he tumbled forward, falling in a puddle. Darkness was descending quickly, and the little one had curled into a ball, praying to the Gods that they would not find him. The fates smiled on him at that moment - the bullies had become tired, leaving the hunt for another day.  
  
The boy - he huddled in his puddle (a/n ~ that rhymes! ^_^), shivering violently for what seemed ages. Finally, he rose, his muscles aching in places where he didn't even knew they existed.  
  
\ Oh Kami-sama! What did I ever do to deserve this? What! First, my parents die and I have to move to my Grandpas', and then the bullies at school pick on me! I have no friends, no family, no one.\ He thought sorrowfully \ what's the point of going on? No one will miss me.\ But he knew this was not true - his grandfather would be devastated. Even if it was only for one person, he had a reason to live.  
  
Slowly, he made his way home from the Hell that was the real world.  
  
~*~  
  
The door to the Turtle Game shop swung open; signaled by the soft ring of the bell attached to the door. In entered a sad boy, Yugi Motou. Looks can be deceiving, as in the case of this little angel - while he had the physical appearance of a 13 year old, he was, in reality, 16 years old.  
  
"Yugi, is that you?" Came the voice of his Grandfather, Sogroku Motou (is that how you spell it.?)  
  
"Yes Grandpa." Yugi replied in a dull voice.  
  
"How was your day?" The elder Motou continued joyfully, oblivious to the flat tone in Yugi's voice.  
  
"Fine, just fine." Yugi mumbled, his voice still devoid of any emotion. Thankfully, the conversation ended, and he didn't have to put up with any more crap - well intentioned or not. He reached his room, his sanctuary where he could work in private.  
  
He flopped down on his bed, or rather, mattress, the black comforter rising above him by the impact and settling peacefully by his side once more. For once, he was glad his room was devoid of most colors - black matched his mood.  
  
Black bed, black walls, black curtains, black nightstand with black and silver digital clock, black laptop (newest model of course) and printer on top of a glass desk.  
  
The only color that was there were Yugi's dragons. He collected them - statues, paintings, candleholders, and jewelry - all of the finest quality. And, of course, his lava lamp and blood red love seat.  
  
Yawning, Yugi stretched, squeezing his eyes shut. Sleep would help take away the pain. At least running away from the bullies was improving his mile time, Yugi thought bitterly. Rolling over, he latched on to his black body pillow; his last conscious thought before he fell into a dreamless slumber was that he wished he could have someone, anyone, to be there for him.  
  
As the moonlight filtered through the blinds, the fates smiled upon Yugi. They decided to grant his wish, the same one he had been making for the past 16 years.  
  
~*~  
  
The Next Day.  
  
~*~ Yugi awoke, rubbing the sleep out of his large, amethyst eyes, blinking sleepily at his clock. It was 5:45 am.  
  
He didn't have to be at school for another hour. (a/n :does school start that early in Japan? Well, it does now!)  
  
Rolling out of bed, he stumbled into the shower before his Jii-san woke up. He let out a Yelp when the cold water hit his skin - warm water made him sleepy. Sighing, he turned on the hot water, now fully awake. Five minutes later, he emerged, clad only in a fluffy, white towel. (a/n: ^_______________^ )  
  
Gods, he hated school. Listening to the teachers drone on and on about the most trivial things that he already knew. It was too easy - he did practically nothing in class and still got A's. And then were the bullies; Takashi (I'm bad at names.-_-) was the worst -him and his friends. They were who were chasing Yugi down the streets of Domino City.  
  
Groaning at the thought of facing them again, he made his way towards his closet. \ What to wear today?\ He thought, slightly sarcastic. There were uniforms at his school, but Yugi didn't really care - nobody noticed him anyway, there would be no trouble. Sighing, he picked out a black leather tank top with buckles running down the front. Down his sides the leather was not black, but a cream color instead. Around his neck was the traditional belt collar, and the same around his wrists. Around his arm, he wore a gold dragon armband. To finish the amusable, he wore black leather pants and black boots. Of course, he wore his Domino High jacket - to avoid detention. Jackets were mandatory.  
  
He looked over at the clock again - 6:20. Taking his time, he went down stairs, had a piece of toast, and left at 6:30.  
  
\Great. Another *wonderful* day at school. \  
  
~*~  
  
Unbeknownst to Yugi, a pair of crimson eyes was watching him from above. They narrowed to a slit, carefully watching the little figure make its way down the street.  
  
It had been watching Yugi for quite some while - waiting for the perfect moment to pounce and take his prey. For the creature that was slowly walking away form It enticed the creature. For you see, Yugi had one quality that let him stand out from any other mortal, any other prey that It hunted. For little Yugi was a mirror image of the creature of Darkness himself. And he would have him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So.how did you like my fic? Please R & R! It would mean sooooo much to me! And, uh, constructive criticism would be appreciated. Also, give me ideas - I dunno what to write! Help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Savior

Hehe. Another chapter. I have to start writing this now - might as well seeing as FF.net is down. * glares at computer screen *  
  
Um.so does anyone out there know any good sites where I can find some good yugioh fics/pics? Besides Chihuahua.chu.jp  
  
That's a great site ppls!!!!!!!! ~*~ Now, time for a joke ~ Part I of Things That Piss Me Off  
  
~ People who point at their wrist while asking for the time. I know where my watch is buddy, where the fuck is yours? Do I point at my crotch when I ask where the bathroom is?  
  
~ People who are willing to get off their ass to search the entire room for the TV remote because they refuse to walk to the TV and change the channel manually.  
  
~ When people say "Oh you just want to have your cake and eat it too". Fuck off. What good is a goddamn cake if you can't eat it? What, should I eat someone else's cake instead?  
  
~*~  
  
\ blah \ - thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't Tell  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
~*~  
  
A lone figure was lying down on a branch of an oak tree, mindlessly chewing away at a toothpick. His arms were behind his head, and crimson eyes stared up into the leaves overhead. He was, as most would put it, handsome, dashing, and even downright sexy.  
  
But so is every child of the night, or vampires, as many would call them.  
  
And, like the others of his kind, he led a mortal life as to avoid suspicion. He had a job, and was rather successful. It helped when you have mind-bending powers. He could bend any mortal to his will.  
  
He smiled to himself - his life was filled with perks. Not to mention he was one of the most powerful vampires alive. No one would dare challenge him unless they were foolhardy or had a death wish.  
  
Gently, he pulled his dagger out of the sheath on his boot. His dagger. The lovely weapon had won him many, many fights - a pure silver blade and a black ivory hilt with a gold outline of a dragon with ruby eyes and claws.  
  
The said weapon had an ancient magic flowing through it, poisonous to his kind, older even than the demon himself. How he got, you may ask. He stole it from a vampire hunter, a witch. A rather difficult task, but the witch never saw daylight again.  
  
Twirling the dagger in his fingers, his smirk deepened. \ One small cut with this blade \, he thought idly, \ no matter how shallow \, now he began to trace shapes with it on his chest, \ will send pain shooting through your body, an icy fire racing throughout the body. Deep enough, and the victim will die out of wanting to escape the pain. Even if they live, there is a chance they will go insane. \ Oh, how he cherished his blade.  
  
Placing the weapon back where it belonged, he glanced over to the building he had been at for the past 3 hours: Domino High.  
  
And his prey was next to the window at the back of the classroom. The little look-alike had fallen asleep at his desk, a peaceful look coming over his face. (a/n: kawaii!! ^_^) The creature had to admit - the little one looked enticing, especially in leather. He chuckled darkly. Maybe he would have some fun first before disposing of the Angel. Or maybe even convert him.  
  
Oh, the possibilities.  
  
~*~  
  
\ 5 more minutes! \ Yugi thought impatiently. \ Come on! Speed up you stupid clock! Yes! 2 more minutes! \ Even though Yugi knew he was going to face the wrath of Takashi, at least he didn't have to listen to Tomoyo- sensi babble on about parabolas. He hated Calculus with a passion.  
  
4.3.2.1.Brriiiinnnnggggg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
\ Thank Kami-sama! No more school! No more torture! \  
  
And this was true in a sense - it was a Friday and it was also a 5-day weekend. For Yugi, this would be 5 days of surfing the net and practicing his artwork. Life was good. If only he could avoid Takashi, it would be a perfect weekend.  
  
Picking up his bag, he ran out of the room and tore down the hall. The wind swept his hair back as he jumped off the steps of his school. Freedom did one wonders.  
  
~*~  
  
The creature opened one eye from its perch. \ Hmm.so the little one has left. \ He yawned and stretched his arms before standing up. He shook his head. \ I * really * need to find something better to do with my time than stalk my prey.\ Sighing, he leaped stealthily off the branch, not disturbing one leaf. Unnoticed, he made his way to the student parking lot where his ride was. Sure, he could mentally transport himself where ever he desired, but he had grown fond of his motorcycle. It was a blood red color, the same as his eyes.  
  
Now, off to find his prey.  
  
~*~  
  
So far so good. No sign of Takashi. Maybe he would make it home unharmed. For once he thought ruefully.  
  
A slight zephyr ruffled his tri-colored hair, his amethyst eyes shining. His features were shaded as he began to walk under the trees. Instead of going home, he took a slight detour to Sakura Park. The Sakura trees were in full blossom, their petals drifting softly to the ground.  
  
Suddenly, he tensed. He could feel someone behind him.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
Yugi froze. He knew what was behind him: Takashi. Gods, he wished that he hadn't gone to the park! He would've been home by now!  
  
"If it isn't little Yugi, all alone. How predictable." Takashi sneered.  
  
Yugi's blood boiled. The sound of that bastard's voice was enough to piss him off.  
  
"And no one to run to because no one cares. Who are you going to go to? Mommy and Daddy? Oh, that's right - they're dead!" Takashi began to laugh his head off, as if what he just said was tremendously witty.  
  
That was it. No one, and he meant no one, talked about his parents that way.  
  
"What did you say?" Yugi hissed, his eyes flashing violently.  
  
"You heard me. Your. Parents. Are. Dead."  
  
"Urusai kono bakayaro [1]." Yugi fumed.  
  
"What did you call me?!" Takashi raged.  
  
"You heard me, bakayaro."  
  
"That's it, you little runt!"  
  
Takashi lunged at Yugi, anger written all over his face. His fist landed solidly with Yugi's jaw, and a sickening crack resounded throughout the peaceful clearing.  
  
Through this entire argument, crimson eyes watched them, now turning into a darker, blood red color. No one was allowed to taint his Angel until he had his way with him.  
  
Growling softly under his breath, he focused his energy on the bully. Within no time, the bully got a glazed look on his face before slumping forward on the ground. The little one took no notice of it - he had passed out after the second blow.  
  
Grinning, he stepped out from behind the trees towards Takashi. Effortlessly, he glided towards Takashi. Bending down, he grasped his shoulders and supported the limp body against his own. The angel of death was over whelmed by blood lust, the vein in Takashi's neck pounding with fervor.  
  
White fangs slid out of their sheath, glistening in the fading light.. He leaned over, grazing the skin with his fangs. They pierced through and blood, warm, sweet, intoxicating blood, came bubbling out. He drank and drank until no more was left but a lifeless body colored white. Then came the strength, the rejuvenating feel that came after only one has satiated their bloodlust.  
  
It was then that he glanced over at Yugi, his angel. Gently, he picked him up, such tenderness not felt for millennia. It was then that Yugi woke.  
  
"Wha.?"  
  
"Sleep little Yugi." The creature demanded, placing his thumb on the child's forehead.  
  
"What's your name?" Yugi asked, his speech slurred with sleep  
  
The demon hesitated.  
  
"Yami."  
  
That was the last thing that he could remember of that encounter. That, and Crimson eyes. Slowly, Yami made his way to his bike and rode to Yugi's home with Yugi in his lap.  
  
~*~  
  
\ Lights off. Wonder if anyone's home? \ Yami wondered aimlessly.  
  
Shrugging, he teleported himself inside. No one was home; he could sense it. As he passed the counter, a note caught his attention. Yugi,  
  
I was called away for a conference in England. Won't be back for a week. Call my cell if something happens, or just e-mail me. I'll call you when I reach my hotel. Left money in the account - take as much as you need. Love, Grandpa  
  
Yami smirked. Now he could be with his Angel without interruption.  
  
Carrying Yugi up the stairs, Yami wondered why he was being so, so, kind to the little one. Must be because of the resemblance, he reasoned. It was then that he opened the door to Yugi's room. He approved. Darkness and dragons. He just wasn't so sure if it suited Yugi.  
  
Sighing, he gazed down at Yugi. Pressing his palm to Yugi's jaw, he murmured a simple healing spell. His hand traveled down Yugi's body (get your minds out of the gutter - it's not a lemon - yet) healing all of his wounds. Finally, he said 3, sharp words that would erase Yugi's memories of what had occurred that day. Taking a step back, he admired the perfect little body bathed in moonlight. Before he realized what he was doing, he bent down, brushing his lips against the smaller version of himself. Standing up, he turned sharply and glided down the stairs.  
  
Once outside, he looked up at Yugi's window. It was then (I use that phrase way too much.-_-) that Yami felt stirring in his heart, the heart that had not moved in 3 millennia, one that was as cold as ice and as hard as stone. But one knows that ice will seep into the cracks of the rock, slowly crumbling away at its foundation. And so, Yami's heart began to heal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay.that.that was a cheesy ending. * shakes head *  
  
Oh well. Thankees to all the ppl who've reviewed! And, I can sympathize with KawaiiBlackMoon ~ AOL screwed up my computer.  
  
So, yeah, I love writing fics..but I probably won't update 'till Monday.I'm going to Santa Barbara this weekend! ^_^ Yay! Now I can visit my favorite Gas Station! I know, I know it's odd. But everyone is entitled to their favorite whatever. So yeah! Review, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I know I'm back, and I'm sorry I deleted Blood Lust. But I will finish this fic or Ra my strike me down! 


	3. First Kiss

*sniffles*.I feel so loved.  
  
Imbrium Iridum, of course you can proof read, I know my grammar sucks.  
  
Starting next chapter.  
  
Do Italics show up in my Fics, I don't think they do.  
  
~*~  
  
Jokey time! ~ Part II of Things That Piss Me Off  
  
~ When people say "It's always in the last place you look". Of course it is. Why the fuck would you keep looking after you've found it? Do people do this? Who and where are they?  
  
~ When people say, while watching a movie "Did you see that?" No dick nose, I paid $9.00 to come to the theatre and stare at the fucking ceiling up there. What did you come here for?  
  
~ People who ask, "Can I ask you a question?" Didn't really give me a choice there, did ya buddy? ~ When something is "new and improved", which is it? If it's new, then there has never been anything before it. If it's an improvement, then there must have been something before it. ~*~  
  
\ blah \ - thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't Tell  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi awoke with a moan. God, he had a killer headache. Looking around he wondered how he had gotten home. That just made his headache worse. Quickly giving up that train of thought, he headed over to the bathroom to get some aspirin.  
  
\ I wonder where my Grandpa is. \ he mused. Heading downstairs, he spotted the same note that Yami had. Skimming over the note, he felt knida relived. At least this way he could do whatever he wanted without the constant nagging of his Grandfather.  
  
Oh, this weekend was going to be great.he had already finished his homework. Actually, he was about a week ahead of the class. It pays to have a high IQ sometimes.  
  
Leaping up the stairs, he decided to change into something more comfortable. A baggy gray jacket with a black long sleeved shirt underneath and denim shorts. (I found a kawaii pic of him like that drinking hot chocolate) Now - time for the computer!  
  
Sitting down in his swivel chair, he pushed closer to his laptop. (think of it as a Navi from Serial Experiments Lain)  
  
'Voice recognition?' The computer asked in its droning voice. (again - think Navi)  
  
"Yugi Motou"  
  
'Confirmed. Task?'  
  
"I want to check my e-mail."  
  
After a few moments, his account came into view. Even though none of his peers had his e-mail, many gamers that he had met on-line did, and occasionally sent out top-secret info. And there was the usual junk.  
  
Then he saw one from Daemon_Lord@Kiyomi.net (not a real e-mail)  
  
"Open up e-mail from Daemon_Lord"  
  
Instantly, another window opened, showing the e-mail.  
  
Sender: Daemon_Lord@Kiyomi.net Subject: Las Noches (a/n: vampire club from 'Demon In My View') Message Sent: 4-23-03 at 21:45:13  
  
Message: Come to Las Noches at 11 tonight. Entry is free. Open bar. Black apparel preferred. Retinas scan preformed at entrance. Don't be late.  
  
\ Who could've sent me that message? And what happens if I'm late? Why am I even considering going? \  
  
'Incoming message from Daemon_Lord'  
  
"Open" Yugi prompted.  
  
Sender: Daemon_Lord@Kiyomi.net Subject: Arrival at Las Noches Message Sent: 4-23-03 at 21:51:45  
  
Message: You must go - no one declines an invitation. Others have thought the same as you - and never saw daylight again. Take heed and go, it is for your own safety.  
  
"Kuso." [1]  
  
Well that settled it. Even though Yugi didn't think Daemon_Lord was serious, and didn't really feel like going, he was better safe than sorry.  
  
Sighing, he headed over to his closet, full mainly of black, and leather, clothing.  
  
Finally, he came out with a black, midriff, sleeveless black turtleneck with black armbands, and black pants with black boots. No neck collar, but he had two fat belts going around his waist. (I have a pic of him like that.*drools*) And to keep him warm, a black trench coat. (like Kaiba's in Duelist Kingdom, but black)  
  
It was 10:20. Las Noches was across town. It was times like these he wished he had a ride. Preferably a motorcycle. Or a convertible. Whichever.  
  
He ran down the stairs, leaping of the fourth one and into the shop. He locked the front door, set the alarm, and ran down the street, coat billowing out behind him. Crimson eyes watched him before slowly fading into the surrounding darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm *pant* here! *pant*" Yugi said, collapsing against the nearest wall. He looked at his digital watch, the blue glow it emitted washed over Yugi's face. 10:58. He made it. 38 minutes - his personal best. He sauntered up to the bouncer who held 'the list'.  
  
"Name." He grunted.  
  
"Yugi Motou."  
  
The bouncer checked his list, and then nodded. "Step forward."  
  
Yugi complied. The bouncer took out a retina scanner. Placing it in front of Yugi's violet eyes, the machine made a few noises before confirming that he was who he said he was.  
  
"You are wanted at the bar. You best not keep him waiting, or he'll have my head."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Yami."  
  
Surprised, Yugi did not move until he was forced inside.  
  
\ That was nice.-_- \  
  
~*~ Yami's POV~*~  
  
Grinning, I took another sip of my drink. What it was, I could not say. I'd have to ask Keela, the bartender, what it was. I could sense the little one's presence enter the club.  
  
I was glad he took the invitation seriously - if somebody declined an invitation to a bash, then they were most likely killed. Something to do with them being able to tell where a bash was to a Hunter, or something like that. It was a mere safety precaution to say the least. And I didn't want him to die, at least not yet, and not by another's hand.  
  
I looked over to the entrance and saw Yugi placing his coat in a pile with others.  
  
My, my, what do we have here? I thought, licking my lips. The little one looked delectable. Maybe I would take him tonight, I pondered. Or maybe I will further the game of cat and mouse.  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
God, how loud is that fucking music! (a/n: I decided to make Yugi a little less innocent.hehe.*starts cackling evilly*) At least it was techno, one thing to be thankful for in this God-forsaken place. Smoke hung heavy in the air as couples grinded On the dance floor or sat with friends drinking at tables. Different colored lights swung back and forth, outlined by the smoke. I threw my coat in a pile and headed over to the bar.  
  
I can't believe I came here.  
  
The bar finally came into view, and what I saw definitely shocked me. There was a guy there who looked exactly like me! Was that even possible!? As he turned, I noticed some differences. First, his eyes were narrower, had a cold look to them, and were crimson.  
  
Crimson.that stirred a memory, but I ignored the feeling.  
  
His hair had golden streaks with a likeness of that to lightning. He was taller, and his skin had a beautiful tan to it that gave his the appearance of a God.  
  
Wait - what am I thinking!? Beautiful? God!?  
  
But he was hot.GAH!!!!! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I do NOT have a crush on a guy I just laid eyes on! I think.and not about the crush part - I think I've met him before.  
  
He just sat there and smirked! Smirked! The nerve. Not even doing a double take at the astounding similarities that we shared.  
  
But in that leather clad outfit, it made me just want to - GAH!!! I really need to get my mind out of the gutter. But it does make him look sexy - WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!!!! I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO HIM!!!!  
  
I groaned, mentally kicking myself in the head. And, there he was, looking at me with those dark, blood red eyes.  
  
Kuso! I remember him now! It was he who had saved me from Takashi! He saved my life.and then he took care of me.the rest was a blur. Now what?  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
I smirked.  
  
The Little One gaped when he saw me.  
  
The reaction was expected. Wouldn't you be surprised if you saw another who looked exactly like you? Who wouldn't?  
  
"I see that you have made it on time." I state, my eyes never leaving his body. My, he chose quite a revealing outfit, now didn't he? Flat stomach and a lithe body; I wanted to make him mine at that moment. But, I won't. Not for a while, at least.  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
Regaining my composure, I stared at my double in the eye.  
  
"Yami, I presume." He was the only one who seemed to be waiting for me.  
  
"I see you're the perceptive one." He grinned.  
  
"Why did you call me here?"  
  
"Ah, so you figured it was I, didn't you?"  
  
"Just shut up and answer me." Yami's eyes flashed dangerously. Swiftly, he came up to me, placing his mouth by my ear. I could feel his breath travel down my neck, sending shivers up my spine.  
  
"Few would dare talk to me like you just did, Little Yugi.you should be thanking the Gods that I am not going to kill you on the spot. I am a dangerous enemy, Yugi, it would be wise to not anger me." He murmured, his lips brushing against my ear.  
  
"A-and why am I still alive if you are so dangerous?" I stumble over my first word.  
  
"Let's just say I have taken quite an interest in you, Little One." Yami whispered, walking around me slowly, still breathing down my neck.  
  
"How so?" My courage fluttered back to life.  
  
"The similarities.have you not noticed? And, of course, your powers.no matter how weak."  
  
"What powers?" I demanded.  
  
Yami gasped, a false look of shock and surprise crossing his face. "Don't tell me that the grandson of the famous Sogroku (is that spelled right?) Motou is unaware of his own lineage? How can this be?" He continued in a mocking tone.  
  
"What do you mean?" My grandfather? Famous? But how - ?  
  
"All in good time, Little Yugi."  
  
It was now that I noticed the closeness of our bodies. Yami had come up on me, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist. His crimson eyes shone with some unnamed desire. Slowly, I was beginning to become dizzy. His scent was intoxicating, he smelled of foreign spices and of the air before a storm. (some people can smell storms.I can't) Just being near him made me light headed, wanting to submit to his will.  
  
He leaned own, his breath on my lips. It was then that he came down on my lips with such a passion that I couldn't move. Soon, I let my mind go and melted into the kiss.  
  
I guess he took this as encouragement.  
  
Feeling something probing my lips, I let it enter. Soon, both our tongues were having an all out battle for dominance. His won, and now it explored the contours of my mouth.  
  
God, I've never tasted something so, so exotic in my life.  
  
He left my mouth, and I gasped for air. I vaguely realized that we were sitting, and I wondered how.never mind.Yami had moved on to my neck, kissing down my jaw line.  
  
This was my first kiss.and a guy delivered it! I knew that this was wrong, but it felt so right! Why did this happen to me? Why? ~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
Gods, he tasted so sweet! If that was only his mouth, imagine his blood.I shuddered with anticipation. I had finally made my way to his neck where the main vein was pulsating. I needed to quench my blood lust - and Yugi was the way.  
  
My fangs slid from their sheaths, gleaming in the poor lighting.  
  
Slowly, I bit down, the anesthesia in my fangs entering Yugi's blood stream. He would only a painless, floating sensation until there was no more blood to support his body.  
  
And with that, I drank the blood that could have passed for the ambrosia of the Gods.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] Kuso - shit  
  
Okai! Another chapter done!!!  
  
Oh - and have a very happy New Year! Crap. I still have homework. At least I get cheesecake for dessert tonight! ^______________________________________^  
  
Alright peeps - It's time for you to review!  
  
My last fic, Blood Lust, averaged 24 reviews per chapter!! Maybe it was better, but I expect more of you to review! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, you all make me feel very loved. So click the little rectangular button to make my day a little bit sunnier! 


	4. School

Wow…thanks for the reviews…they mean so much to me…  
  
Okay - hope everybody had a great New Years! My resolution is to finish this fic!  
  
And, in the immortal words of the well-known T.V. psychic Criswell, "Greetings, my friends. We are all interested in the future because that's where you and I are going to spend the rest of our lives."  
  
Cool, huh?  
  
~*~  
  
Jokey time! ~ Part III of Things That Piss Me Off (It's the last one of the series, sorry!)  
  
~ When a cop pulls you over and then asks if you know how fast you were going? You should know asshole you fucking pulled me over.  
~ When people say, "Life is short." What the fuck?? Life is the longest damn thing anyone ever fucking does!! What? Are they going to fucking do something that's longer?  
~ When people ask, "Can I BORROW a piece of paper?" Sure, but please don't return the favor! It's a goddamn piece of paper!  
~ When you are waiting for the bus and someone ask you "Did the bus come yet?" If the bus came I would not be standing here asshole!  
~*~  
  
\ blah \ - thoughts  
  
/ blah / - innocent to vampire  
  
// blah // - vampire to innocent  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't Tell  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
~*~  
  
Yami pulled away slowly from the lithe body in front of him. He hesitated. It would not be in his best interest to kill the grandson of Sogroku Motou. (Again, tell me how to spell it!!!! First person will get a special appearance in my ficcy…No yamis included in deal)  
  
That, and…he hesitated. There was something else there, something that kept him from finishing the job he had started. He passed it off as the fact he wanted to save Yugi to use for another time.  
  
Damn, that was good blood.  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
I looked down at the Little Angel I was holding in my arms. Groaning inwardly, I realized that I couldn't leave him here overnight. Or rather, you couldn't let yourself leave him here overnight, a voice in the back of my head whispered. I ignored it.  
  
Grabbing his coat, I teleported the both of us back to his room. The dragons inside glowed eerily thanks to the moonlight that filtering in through the window.  
  
I set him down gently on his bed. The blood loss wasn't severe - he just wouldn't get up for a day or so.  
  
His face was outlined by the moonlight, his mouth partially opened and forming a smile.  
  
Could he ever become a Hunter like his kin?  
  
Somehow, I could not picture him as a ruthless hunter that killed mercilessly. He was too, how should I put it? Angelic, fragile, pure, innocent, well, you get the idea.  
  
But if he did turn out that way, at least it would offer me a decent challenge. And if he drew my blood…I could call a blood claim. (another idea from Demon in my View)  
Then no one could harm him but me. But what would be the fun in depriving Yugi from practice? Too many weak vampires were running amok; they were a disgrace to our kind.  
  
I leaned down, my lips brushing gently against his in a chaste kiss.  
  
"Goodbye, hikari no tenshi [1]…" I whispered, fading out of the room and back into Las Noches.  
  
~*~  
  
As soon as I turned around, I knew I was in for it. Bakura. Why was he here?  
  
"So, the Pharaoh has a crush." Bakura snickered. "Or are you just using him like all the others?"  
  
"Mind your own business, Tomb Robber."  
  
"Ooo! I seemed to have hit a nerve!" Bakura grinned. "Has the almighty Pharaoh gone soft?" He questioned mockingly.  
"No."  
  
"Yes, I do believe you have." He snickered.  
  
"No, I haven't." I said, gritting my teeth together. My aura started to flicker, doubling in size. The tomb robber took no notice of it.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"No. I. Haven't." I hiss, my eyes darkening to almost black. My power tripled, my aura over powering Bakura's. He was no match for me, and I could kill him easily when angered.  
  
He backed off. He wasn't stupid enough to evoke my wrath.  
  
"Fine." He spat. "Even if you haven't gone soft, I can tell you have feelings for him. I know I can sense it."  
  
Damn him. He could always read someone's emotions like an open book, unless they put up a mental barrier. Only a few could block him out. I had forgotten to keep my shields up. Oh well, I could always look into his near future and see what it held for him. I grinned. It seems that the Tomb Robber was beginning to go soft as well with his own look alike.   
  
I snickered.  
  
"What's so funny Pharaoh!?" He demanded.  
  
"It seems, Bakura, that I'm not the only one going soft. You should watch out."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Tsk, tsk Bakura!" I said, waggling my finger in front of his face. "That is for me to know and for you to find out. After all, no one should know what lies in their future."  
  
He growled. "Except you, am I right?"  
  
I nodded. I had inherited Shadow Powers from when I was still a mortal. This gave me an advantage over others.  
  
Besides the usual increase in speed, strength, sight, hearing, smell, being able to teleport myself wherever, shape shift, control other's minds, mind reading, and having psychic abilities, I could also gather power and energy from the Shadow Realm, which gave me the special ability of reading the future. (whew! Now that's a run-on sentence!)  
  
"Damn you." He hissed.  
  
"Too late Bakura."  
  
"Whatever. I have better things to do." And, he vanished into thin air.  
  
I loved my gift.  
  
~*~Bakura's POV~*~  
  
Damn that Pharaoh and his accursed Gift!  
  
There is no way I'll ever go soft! But then again, his predictions were never wrong.  
Torn, I decided to watch my back and kill the first thing that started to affect me.  
  
I will prove that baka Pharaoh wrong.  
  
~*~  
  
4-19-03 ~ the day after Las Noches at 4:36 pm; Yugi's room  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
Man, I had a killer headache. What did Yami do to me? The last thing that I remember was…I don't know.  
  
Rolling over, I glanced at my clock. 4:37 pm. Is it even possible to sleep that long? And what happened to me last night?  
  
Let me see…  
  
I got there, bouncer scanned my eye, met Yami, drooled, he threatened me, and…I woke up here; feeling like crap. I looked around. I should really redecorate. Finding my way in the black was hell, especially at night. Blue would be nice, with a silver dust, crosshatching pattern. And dark blue curtains. The bed would be white with black dragons on it. My nightstand would become clear, like my desk.  
  
Everything else would stay the same.  
  
I closed my eyes and pictured my room that was. (It looks better than it sounds trust me, my room looks like that, kinda…)  
  
I gasped; it felt as if though my life force was beginning to drain out of me. Then, I went blind.  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm thinking about re-writing the entire story…it'll still have the same plot, only better.  
I'll let you know later….  
  
  
  
Should I end it here? Hmmm…. scroll down and see!  
And then review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
My sight came back a few moments later. Groggily, I gazed around the room. Where was I…?  
  
I looked outside. It was my neighborhood. It was the view from my window. But this wasn't my room, was it…? It looked just as I had imagined it. Was this my doing?  
  
And what had Yami said?  
  
  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"The similarities…have you not noticed? And, of course, your powers…no matter how   
weak."  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
Did I really have powers? And if redecorating my room in a minute was weak, then what was strong? And did my Grandpa know? What did Yami say about him?  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Don't tell me that the grandson of the famous Sogroku Motou is unaware of his own lineage? How can this be?"  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
I was going to have a long chat with my Grandpa when he returned. At least my room wasn't so morbid anymore. What else could I do with my power…?  
  
I grinned. This was going to be fun!  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Over the next few hours, Yugi had fun changing the molecular formula of objects around him. The carpeting was plusher, the couches bigger, and the once wilted fern now lively and twice in size. Sure, the practice left him drained, but he loved seeing the changes.  
  
It was all so new to him! He didn't grow up in magic; he was never exposed to it. And now, and now he had all this raw power that was his and his alone to control.  
  
Art was going to be a breeze, one small mistake and all he had to do was concentrate, and it vanished.  
  
~*~  
  
The next three, and final, days of his break were peaceful - Yugi just surfed the 'net and watched TV on their, um, recently improved screen. Say hello to a big screen plasma TV in the living room. And no homework meant freedom.  
  
One may ask where Yami was during these past days. He was out of the country, dealing in some…business.  
  
And finally, Yugi had to go back to school.  
  
The hellish place that kept minors imprisoned 5 to 6 hours a day, saying it was good for them! The nerve! *glares at no one in particular*  
  
~*~At school on Wednesday 4-23-03 second period~*~  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
Great. 30 minutes left in this class, and then I have one more. (they have block schedule)  
And that was Art. At least that class wasn't so bad. My favorite actually. But right now I was in PE. And it was wrestling. And I was up next. Just imagine my joy. The great, overabundant mounds of happy, go-lucky joy. Am I becoming cynical?   
  
"Motou, you're up!"   
  
"Yes, Tanaka-sensi." I mumble. Maybe one of my new powers would be strength, I hoped. Not likely.  
  
He looked down at his sheet. "Motou…you're up against…Daikun."  
  
Oh great, just great. Daikun. Look at me jump up and down with ecstasy; I'm simply thrilled. Hopefully, after one punch, Tanaka-sensi will make Daikun stop. Hopefully.  
  
Slowly, I stepped towards the ring.  
  
"Hurry up Motou!" Tanaka yelled.  
  
"Yeah Motou, I can't wait to beat you up into a bloody pulp." Daikun snickered.  
  
I finally reached the ring. Hesitantly, I bowed to Daikun, never taking my eyes off of his bulking mass. I wasn't going to risk anything.  
  
God, I wish the bell would ring right about now - RRRIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Yoroshii [2]! That's a wrap! Hit the showers and I'll see you on Friday!"  
  
Daikun looked at me. "I'll finish what we started after school, Motou." He hissed.  
  
Thank Kami-sama! I didn't have to fight! I rushed to the locker room, changed, and sped out before anyone could catch me.   
  
Lunch, as usual, was uneventful. Now, time for art! We had been doing free draw for the past week, using any medium desired. Mine was an oil of two warriors of dragons, one light and one dark. Kanako-sensi tells me it's good, and I should enter it into the school Art Fair, but I declined. I didn't think it was good enough.  
  
Realizing that I had screwed up what I was working on, I quickly "changed" it.  
  
And then, school was over, and I had barely any homework. But I still have to fix the house. Grandpa is returning tomorrow.  
  
I run out of the class and down the hall, hoping to avoid the bullies.  
  
I make my way to the parking lot where I saw a motorcycle.   
  
/ I wish I had a motorcycle…or any car for that manner. /  
  
// So you do, do you? // I heard chuckling in my mind.   
  
/ Great, just great. I'm going crazy. /  
  
// Yugi, you hurt me! Not even remembering who I am. // A false hurt voice rang in my head. A deep, soothing voice that could only belong to -   
  
/ Yami?! / More chuckling // The one and only //  
  
/ What are you doing here?! /  
  
// Giving you a ride home. //  
  
/ Why..? / Now I was getting suspicious.  
  
// Look, // he was now exasperated // I'll give you my word that I won't kidnap you. Just get on my bike and let's go. //  
  
/ Is that a command or a request? /  
  
// What do you think? // Telepathic smirk.  
  
Sighing, I shook my head and climbed on. Holding on for dear life, Yami sped out of the parking lot and homeward.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another chapter completed.   
  
Review, onegai!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Home Again

Okay - since you guys love this plot line, I will continue this story.  
  
28 reviews. Wow. That's, um, great. Not that I'm complaining or anything, it's just that I wish you guys would review more.  
  
So, it's now time for a joke!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
20 ways to order a pizza the fun way...part I  
  
1. If using a touch-tone, press random numbers while ordering. Ask person taking the order to stop doing that.   
  
2. Make up a charge-card name. Ask if they accept it.   
  
3. Use CB lingo where applicable.   
  
4. Order a Big Mac Extra Value Meal.   
  
5. Terminate the call with, "Remember, we never had this conversation."   
  
6. Tell the order taker a rival pizza place is on the other line and you're going with the lowest bidder.   
  
7. Give them your address, exclaim, "Oh, just surprise me!" and hang up.   
  
8. Answer their questions with questions.   
  
9. In your breathiest voice, tell them to cut the crap about nutrition, ask if they have something outlandishly sinful.   
  
10. Use these bonus words in the conversation: ROBUST FREE-SPIRITED COST- EFFICIENT SYSTEM. 11. Tell them to put the crust on top this time.   
  
12. Sing the order to the tune of your favorite song from Metallica's "Master of Puppets" CD.   
  
13. Do not name the toppings you want. Rather, spell them out.   
  
14. Put an extra edge in your voice when you say "crazy bread."   
  
15. Stutter on the letter "p."   
  
16. Ask for a deal available somewhere else. (e.g. If phoning Domino's, ask for a Cheeser! Cheeser!)   
  
17. Ask what the order taker is wearing.   
  
18. Crack your knuckles into the receiver.   
  
19. Say hello, act stunned for five seconds, and then behave as if they called you.   
  
20. Rattle off your order with a determined air. If asked, "Would you like drinks with that?", panic and become disoriented.   
  
Wow.that was long.and there's 80 more ways.next series, 100 Rules for World Domination!!!! Muahahahahahaha!!!! Bakura would love that one..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't Tell  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
~*~  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
Okay, here I am, clinging on for dear life to this guy that I just met 5 days ago! Sure he's hot, but still.it just seems weird. And to top it off, he kissed me! Not your, of-we're-just-friends, or family-peck-on-the- cheek, it was a full on, tongue involved, heated kiss! No body at my school must find out, or my life will become a living Hell, even more so.  
  
I tightened my grip around Yami's waist. I could sense his smirk. Why was he so nice to me? Was it our resemblance? Nobody at school talked to me unless it was of absolute importance.  
  
// Something troubling you Little One? // I jumped.  
  
/ GAH!!!! How can you do that? /  
  
// What, telepathically talk to you? //  
  
/ Yes! /  
  
// Yugi, don't tell me that you think no one else has powers // He grinned in my mind.  
  
/ Is that you're only power - / Another sharp turn cut off my thought. And I clung tighter, if even possible.  
  
// We're home. // I blinked in surprise. It took us 5 minutes to get here. It took me 30 minutes by foot. I hope Yami would pick me up more often.  
  
"Are you going to come inside?" I asked cheerfully. I wanted to spend more time with Yami. I looked at him, meeting his crimson eyes straight on. Was it just me, or did a flash of worry pass through his eyes?  
  
"Is your Grandfather home yet?" Why did he care?  
  
"No." I said slowly. "He won't return until midnight."  
  
"Oh." Yami visibly relaxed. "I'd love to enter."  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
I looked at the little one. How innocent.when he asked me to come inside, I hesitated. If his Grandfather was home, then.I probably wouldn't live to see another day. He quelled my concern, stating that his grandfather wouldn't return for a couple hours. It was eight right now. That meant 4 hours with my precious Hikari before Sugoroku returned. 4 hours before I had to leave him. I wonder how Yugi would feel, knowing our time was limited. My thoughts were abandoned when Yugi dragged me up the stairs to his room.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
2 and half hours had passed, with Yugi and Yami just talking about Yugi's powers, watching T.V., and a duel witch ended up in a draw. Currently, Yugi had snuggled up against Yami, Yami's arm around his small frame, watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Right now it was the killer bunny. (a/n: I love that movie!)  
  
Yugi felt so.complete when Yami was around. He didn't know what he would do without Yami's comforting presence. But what will Grandpa say, he mused. What indeed would Sugoroku say to find his grandson spooning with a leech? And that Yugi was gay. Only time would tell. But Yugi still did not know of the hatred his grandfather held for all vampires.  
  
Yami, on the other hand, felt worried. He could sense something was about to happen, something that would affect him deeply. On instinct, he drew the angel by his side closer, placing his chin on top of Yugi's head.  
  
Yugi melted into the embrace, loving the feel of Yami protecting him.  
  
Yet something at the back of Yami's head kept telling him that something was about to occur.  
  
~*~  
  
It was half an hour later that Sugoroku Motou entered the Game Shop at 11 o'clock, an hour earlier than planned. He had just gotten word that more vampire attacks had occurred in the area and was worried about Yugi.  
  
He senses tingled; he felt a leech nearby. But the scent was so faint; he just dismissed it as a hunt that occurred in this area last week.  
  
If only he had paid attention to what his instincts said.  
  
~*~  
  
The movie had ended, and now Yugi and Yami were sitting comfortably in each other's presence listening to Puddle of Mud. (first band that came into my head.)  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
I can't believe that I'm with a.vampire.who knew they were real? I gazed up at Yami, his eyes half lidded and skin glowing softly in the pale moonlight. Beautiful.I thought.  
  
I snuggled closer, enjoying the warmth his body provided. He opened his eyes, and gazed down at me, his crimson orbs piercing my soul.  
  
Licking my lips unconsciously, I leaned forward, still gazing into his eyes. He leaned down, his lips partially open. I felt dizzy, my heart was pounding, and somewhere, there was a burning desire that I could not place. Was it lust or love? Or maybe both. We were now only a centimeter apart.  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
I gazed down at the tenshi by my side. His eyes held an undying passion that needed to be quenched.don't do this Little One, or else we I won't be able to stop.  
  
He leaned forward, binging his lips closer to mine. Hesitantly, I brought mine down slowly, meeting his lips with my own.  
  
If only I had paid attention to any intrusions I would have not lost Yugi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Likey? So review you stupid ppl!!!!!! You guys read it, I know you do, yet don't review!!!!!!! Meanines. At least 8 reviews or no more chappies. And there are 4 more chapters coming! And then a sequel, Blood Lust, re written. If anybody has a copy on their computer, please e-mail it to me!!!!!!!! 


	6. Grandpa

Wow.thanks for all of the reviews.though more would be nice.Oh well, I guess nothing could compare to my old fic, Blood lust.  
  
If any one wants their character in the fic, or the sequel (I will decided), just tell me about it in your review, and sooner or later you character will appear. I'm not very creative, so.Jokey Time!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
20 ways to order a pizza the fun way...part II  
  
21. Tell the order taker you're depressed. Get him/her to cheer you up.   
  
22. Make a list of exotic cuisines. Order them as toppings.   
  
23. Change your accent every three seconds.   
  
24. Order 52 pepperoni slices prepared in a fractal pattern as follows from an equation you are about to dictate. Ask if they need paper.   
  
25. Act like you know the order taker from somewhere. Say "Bed-Wetters' Camp, right?"   
  
26. Start your order with "I'd like. . . ". A little later, slap yourself and say "No, I don't."   
  
27. If they repeat the order to make sure they have it right, say "OK. That'll be $10.99; please pull up to the first window."   
  
28. Rent a pizza.   
  
29. Order while using an electric knife sharpener.   
  
30. Ask if you get to keep the pizza box. When they say yes, heave a sigh of relief.   
  
31. Put the accent on the last syllable of "pepperoni." Use the long "i" sound.   
  
32. Have your pizza "shaken, not stirred."   
  
33. Say "Are you sure this is (Pizza Place)? When they say yes, say "Well, so is this! You've got some explaining to do!" When they finally offer proof that it is, in fact, (Pizza Place), start to cry and ask, "Do you know what it's like to be lied to?"   
  
34. Move the mouthpiece farther and farther from your lips as you speak. When the call ends, jerk the mouthpiece back into place and scream goodbye at the top of your lungs.   
  
35. Tell them to double-check to make sure your pizza is, in fact, dead.   
  
36. Imitate the order taker's voice.   
  
37. Eliminate verbs from your speech.   
  
38. When they say "What would you like?" say, "Huh? Oh, you mean now."   
  
39. Play a sitar in the background.   
  
40. Say it's your anniversary and you'd appreciate if the deliverer hid behind some furniture waiting for your spouse to arrive so you can surprise him/her.   
  
~*~  
  
I won't say where I get my jokes.that is my own private site.and I am rather protective of my possessions.i.e. Yami of Yugi. Case and point!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't Tell  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
~*~  
  
~*~Sugoroku's POV~*~  
  
The trip had been Hell. Just more newbies that were wannabe Hunters. At least this group had shown some skill, I thought ruefully. I continued up the stairs, the Vampiric aura diminishing. It was good to know that not one leech entered the house while I was away. (a/n: *snickers* Yeah, right. Just imagine when he.well, just read and find out!*snickers*)  
  
I reached Yugi's room, listening intently. One of Yugi's favorite bands was playing on his CD player, Puddle of Mud, I think. But it shocked me to sense magic emanating from his room, he had mentioned that something had changed, could he have discovered his powers.?  
  
Sighing, I opened the door, and what I saw nearly gave me a heart attack. (*sniggers*)  
  
~*~End POV~*~  
  
Sugoroku's jaw dropped to the ground and his eyes bugged out. (*sniggers madly*)  
  
There, in front of him, was Yugi, his precious, innocent, angel of a grandson Yugi, playing tonsil hockey with a, with a, a, a, a, a LEECH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (*sniggers*) But which one, he could not say.he masked his aura all to well.  
  
It was then that Yugi saw him.  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
One minute I'm making out with Yami, and the next, I see my Grandpa, his jaw on the ground, and I just want to crawl into a hole and die.  
  
// What's wrong, Tenshi? // Yami purred.  
  
/ Uh.we, uh, have company. /  
  
// Kuso //  
  
/ My sentiments exactly /  
  
We broke apart our kiss, and I just avoided my Grandfather's gaze. Blood rushed to my cheeks, my entire face red. I wish I were dead. It was then that I felt an enormous amount of power was over me, over the entire room. It was cold, dark, and full of electricity. I glanced over at the source: Yami.  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
Shit. He came. I shouldn't really let down my guard around Yugi. But he still has no idea who I am. And he wasn't prepared either - at least I masked myself well enough.  
  
Ah, what the Hell. Not like he could actually kill me. But he could cast a spell, a very powerful one, if, and only if he had time to prepare it. It could kill me. If he chose to.  
  
But by letting my power loose, he would be able to sense who I am; Yami, the most powerful of the Vampiric. (Shadow powers.)  
  
~*~End POV~*~  
  
Sugoroku felt the enormous wave of power hit him like a ton of bricks.  
  
No one has that amount of power! He thought, no one, except for Yami.but who thought that he would come to our town?  
  
Yami smirked dangerously, power rolling off of him in waves.  
  
"Well old man. Seems you have finally caught on. It seems as if though you know who I am." Yami bowed mockingly.  
  
"I have finally met the great Sugoroku Motou. What an honor." His voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
Yami held up his hand, dark energy forming. It was his intention, to kill off, Sugoroku Motou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, It's short, I know, but I need to drag it out for the jokes.  
  
But, never fear! There is a sequel!!!!!!!!  
  
So review!!!!!!! 


	7. Heritage

Okay!!! More reviews are always welcome!!!!  
  
Again with the Jokes!!!!  
  
~*~ 20 ways to order a pizza the fun way...part III  
  
41. Amuse the order taker with little-known facts about country music.   
  
42. Ask to see a menu.   
  
43. Quote Carl Sandberg.   
  
44. Say you'll be able to pay for this when the movie people call back.   
  
45. Ask if they have any idea what is at stake with this pizza.   
  
46. Ask what topping goes best with well-aged Chardonnay.   
  
47. Belch directly into the mouthpiece; then tell your dog it should be ashamed.   
  
48. Order a slice, not a whole pizza.   
  
49. Shout, "I'm through with men/women! Send me a dozen of your best, Gaston!"   
  
50. Doze off in the middle of the order, catch yourself, and say "Where was I? Who are you?"   
  
51. Psychoanalyze the order taker.   
  
52. Ask what their phone number is. Hang up, call them, and ask again.   
  
53. Order two toppings, then say, "No, they'll start fighting."   
  
54. Learn to properly pronounce the ingredients of a Twinkie. Ask that these be included in the pizza.   
  
55. Call to complain about service. Later, call to say you were drunk and didn't mean it.   
  
56. Tell the order taker to tell the manager to tell his supervisor he's fired.   
  
57. Report a petty theft to the order taker.   
  
58. Use expletives like "Great Caesar's Ghost" and "Jesus Joseph and Mary in Tinsel Town."   
  
59. Ask for the guy who took your order last time.   
  
60. If he/she suggests anything, adamantly declare, "I shall not be swayed by your sweet words."   
  
~*~  
  
Hey - if anybody has tried one of these so far, let me know, 'Kay?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't Tell  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
~*~  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
It took me a while to figure out what Yami was attempting to do.  
  
/ Yami! Don't!!! / I yelled frantically through our mind speech.  
  
// Why not? // He replied in a rather bemused voice.  
  
// It would do wonders for my status. // (*sniggers* Yeah, right, he's only like the most powerful Vamp out there)  
  
/ Please! / I begged.  
  
/ He's the only family I have! /  
  
I could sense Yami hesitate.  
  
/ Pleeeaaaassssseeeeeeee??????? / I gave him my infamous puppy dog eyes.  
  
He made the mistake of looking at me.  
  
// It's times like these I hate you //  
  
/ I know! /  
  
Yami lowered his hand, the energy diminishing into nothing.  
  
"You will live, for now, as it is the small ones' request. But be wary, your life may not be so long lived." Yami stated venomously, vanishing into thin air. He had left.  
  
And now I was alone. With my Jii-san. Who had just saw me, err. And now, I was as good as dead. Very dead. Road kill dead. Dead as a doornail. Gone fishing - permanently. Dead as the next -  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
- fuck.  
  
"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO YOU WERE DOING, THAT, WITH?! BUT YOU DID KNOW, DIDN'T YOU?!? AND YOU DIDN'T HAVE THE SENSE TO STOP, NOW DID YOU?!?! AGAIN, WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! DID YOU THINK THAT I WOULDN'T FIND OUT?! SHUT UP YOU STUPID SHIT (he's pissed off, ne, to use such harsh language?) AND REVIEW THIS GOD DAMN STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wait, did he just say to review a story? What story?  
  
"Oh, uh, hehe. My bad. I just tend to say random things when I yell.you know how it is."  
  
I did. Once he started saying that the artifact that is the source of his power will not be kept on the Mountain of Despair beyond the River of Fire guarded by the Dragons of Eternity. It will be in his safe-deposit box. The same applies to the object that is his one weakness. This was last week. Some of his outbursts are pretty funny. I started a joke website because of them.  
  
"But still, Yugi, what were you thinking?"  
  
"I don't know." I muttered. I seriously didn't.  
  
"Yugi, I knew I would have to tell you about your heritage, and about your parents."  
  
My parents.?  
  
He sat down, and began.  
  
"Yugi, you and I are part of the Draconic Line. The Draconic Line is a type of witch, or vampire hunter, if you will. And I am one of the High Elders of our line. This line is also the most powerful out of the 4 lines. The others are the Smoke, Kasai, and Tauhla. Each specialize in something different, but that is for later. This past week I have actually been at one of our training ground, teaching new recruits the ropes. I knew I should've told you sooner, but I always put it off. Your parents were Hunters also, but they died in the hunt. They were one of the best we had, powerful, showing no mercy when they went in for the kill. It was there dream to see you grow up and become a Hunter. But, alas, they died when you were a year old.  
  
You must also know that each witch has a certain, or various, powers. I see you have already found one." He said smirking, looking around my room.  
  
I blushed. At least he wasn't talking about Yami again. Yami.  
  
I thought back to what he said.  
  
"Jii-san." I started out slowly. "How did my parents die?"  
  
He looked at me gravely.  
  
"Yugi, the one who killed your parents was Yami. He did it."  
  
That struck a nerve. I felt my world crumble around me. How could he.? Part of me said it wasn't his fault, he didn't know they were my parents! But the other, larger, part was angered, bright flames engulfing me, burning with hatred.  
  
"Yugi, I will offer you the chance to become a Hunter. It's up to you."  
  
I looked up to my Grandfather, my heart cold, and my soul blazing with hatred.  
  
"I accept." Revenge, would be sweet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have Blood Lust!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankees Sara! 


	8. Truth

Wow. I feel so loved. If any of you want a pic of Yugi in one of the chapters, say so in your review, give me your e-mail, and I'll send it to you. Or just go to Chihuahua.chu.jp That site rocks! It's in Japanese though.so go to the YuGiOh section and click on works. Some nice Yugi/Yami pics there.  
  
Again, it's joke time!!!  
  
~*~ 20 ways to order a pizza the fun way...part IV  
  
61. Wonder aloud if you should trim those nose hairs.   
  
62. Try to talk while drinking something.   
  
63. Start the conversation with "My Call to (Pizza Place), Take 1, and.action!"   
  
64. Ask if the pizza is organically grown.   
  
65. Ask about pizza maintenance and repair.   
  
66. Be vague in your order.   
  
67. When they repeat your order, say "Again, with a little more OOMPH this time."   
  
68. If using a touch-tone press 9-1-1 every 5 seconds throughout the order.   
  
69. After ordering, say "I wonder what THIS button on the phone does." Simulate a cutoff.   
  
70. Start the conversation by reciting today's date and saying, "This may be my last entry."   
  
71. State your order and say that's as far as this relationship is going to get.   
  
72. Ask if they're familiar with the term "spanking a pizza." Make up a description to go with the term. Ask that this be done to your pizza.   
  
73. Say "Kssssssssssssssht" rather loudly into the phone. Ask if they felt that.   
  
74. Detect the order taker's psychic aura. Use it to your advantage.   
  
75. When listing toppings you want on your pizza, include another pizza.   
  
76. Learn to play a blues riff on the harmonica. Stop talking @ regular intervals 2 play it.   
  
77. Ask if they would like to sample your pizza. Suggest an even trade.   
  
78. Perfect a celebrity's voice. Stress that you won't take any crap from some two-bit can't-hack-it pimple-faced gofer.   
  
79. Put them on hold.   
  
80. Teach the order taker a secret code. Use the code on all subsequent orders.  
  
~*~  
  
That was, uh, interesting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't Tell  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
~*~ Yugi's heart had turned to ice when he had heard Yami had killed his parents.  
  
Three days later, Yugi began his training.  
  
He met up with some other hunters, Anzu Mazaki, Hiroto Honda, Katsuya and Shizuka Jounuchi, and Ryou Bakura.  
  
Honda, Jounuchi, Anzu, and Ryou were from the Draconic Line, and had been hunting for a year together. Shizuka, was a witch from the Smoke Line and Draconic Line, but specialized in healing. All of them went to Yugi's school, but have never spoken to him.  
  
Now they were all partners. At a training camp. During Hell Week. (I have those at my swim practice.*shudders*)  
  
And Yugi, being the, uh, vertically challenged one that he is, and with not much endurance, was slowly falling behind. But his anger kept him going, the hatred growing more and more each day.  
  
He pushed himself to the limit, collapsing onto his bed at 10 and waking up at 5 in the morning.  
  
He had training in the morning before school, and then again after school for four hours.  
  
Life was Hell right now.  
  
On the upside though, Yugi was obtaining more powers as the training progressed.  
  
He had mastered the inhuman strength (not as strong as a vampires), simple telekinesis, such as moving objects and reading peoples surface thoughts, and his speed and IQ increased drastically. All witches had these abilities; it came with the job.  
  
In addition, he also could form balls of energy and shape shift. Both were very rare gifts among witches. Very rare. Yugi knew this and kept it a secret form everyone. It was his secret weapon.  
  
Yugi had also learned that Yami had become a Vampire to seal the shadow games. They were out of control 3,000 years ago, and with his sacrifice, they were imprisoned.  
  
One could summon them, but only if they had shadow powers. Like Yami.  
  
Yami had also killed Sia, one of the most powerful witches in history. He had then stolen her blade, one that was deadly to any leech that touched it. And it was his weapon of choice. No one dealed with him unless they had a death wish.  
  
Until now. Yugi swore revenge on Yami.  
  
~*~ Sugoroku's POV~*~  
  
It had horrified me when I saw my Yugi kissing that leech.then Yami had almost killed me. Fortunately, Yugi stopped Yami and then he left. I yelled at Yugi for quite sometime.  
  
It was then that it slipped.  
  
I said that Yami was the one who had killed his parents.  
  
Why did I say that? Just so that Yugi would separate from Yami?  
  
Maybe.  
  
For Yami wasn't the one who had killed my daughter and son-in-law.  
  
No, it was another, more ancient vampire who did.  
  
Pegasus.  
  
But Yugi must never find out.  
  
Otherwise he would go back to Yami in a heartbeat.  
  
I must cast a spell, so that if that would happen, Yugi wouldn't remember what happened between himself and Yami.  
  
A memory spell. A powerful one.  
  
Nothing too serious, I wouldn't want to damage him. Just something to erase his memories of Yami.  
  
Yami.  
  
That was another problem.  
  
Would he try to get Yugi to regain his memories?  
  
I'll take care of that later.  
  
But for now, I have to get to work on that spell.  
  
It is Yugi's only hope for happiness. I sighed.  
  
This spell was going to take a while. 


	9. time has come for this fic to end until ...

I'm just going straight to the jokes..  
  
~*~  
  
20 ways to order a pizza the fun way...part V (It's the last one.*sighs*)  
  
81. Mumble, "There's a bomb under your seat." When asked to repeat that, say, "I said 'sauce smothered with meat'."  
  
82. Make the first topping you order mushrooms. Make the last thing you say "No mushrooms, please." Hang up before they have a chance to respond.  
  
83. When the order is repeated, change it slightly. When it is repeated again, change it again. On the third time, say, "You just don't get it, do you?"  
  
84. When you're given the price, say "Ooooooo, that sounds complicated. I hate math."  
  
85. Haggle.  
  
86. Order a one-inch pizza.  
  
87. Order term life insurance.  
  
88. When they say, "Will that be all?", snicker and say, "We'll find out, won't we?"  
  
89. Order with a Speak-n-Spell where applicable.   
  
90. Ask how many dolphins were killed to make that pizza.  
  
91. While on the phone, fake entering puberty. Fluctuate pitch often; act embarrassed.  
  
92. Engage in some serious swapping.  
  
93. Dance all around the word "pizza." Avoid saying it at all costs. If he/she says it, say "Please don't mention that word."  
  
94. Have a movie with a good car chase scene playing loudly in the background. Yell "OW!" when a bullet is fired.  
  
95. If he/she suggests a side order, ask why he/she is punishing you.  
  
96. Ask if the pizza has had its shots.  
  
97. Order a steamed pizza.  
  
98. Get taker's name. Later, call exactly on the hour to say, "This is your (time of day) wake-up call, So-and-so." Hang up.  
  
99. Offer to pay for the pizza with a public flogging.  
  
100. If any of the above practices are rejected by the order taker, say, in your best pouty voice, "Last guy let me do it."  
  
~*~  
  
Interesting..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't Tell  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
~*~  
  
Yugi had been training for over a month by now, and his skills have sharpened to a point.  
  
By now his reflexes were quicker than the others, as were his other skills. He had also found a secluded area in the local park that was rather beautiful, with a huge bolder in the middle of the creek.  
  
Yugi had then cast a spell around the area, preventing any humans, or vampires, from entering.  
  
Sugoroku, on the other hand, had been preparing his spell. It would allow him to erase one memory permanently from his grandson. Or so he thought. Memories can never be forgotten, only buried.  
  
And he chose to rid Yugi of his feelings toward Yami.  
  
~*~Later that night.actually, midnight, so technically, next morning~*~  
  
Sugoroku stepped quietly into his grandsons' room, placing a sleeping spell over the room so that Yugi would not wake.  
  
He stepped over Yugi, his eyes raking over the small form lovingly.  
  
'It's for your own good, Yugi.'  
  
Sugoroku clasped his hands over Yugi and closed his eyes.  
  
"I call upon the One,  
  
to help rid of pestering memories,  
  
come like the night,  
  
cover the memory,  
  
and hide it from view,  
  
keep it safe from prying minds,  
  
let it be untouched for  
  
countless moons,  
  
'till one who posses  
  
the key to his being  
  
unlocks the past forgotten.  
  
So mote it be."  
  
A small light shone from Sugoroku's hands and washed Yugi in its' light.  
  
The small figure slept on, never knowing what had occurred that night.  
  
~*~ Next morning, err.6 hours later~*~  
  
Yugi awoke, yawning.  
  
Why he had woken up so early on a free day was a mystery to him.  
  
Yugi had changed the room back to its original state after he had become a hunter.  
  
And, as of becoming 17, he had gotten his first car. (His grandpa wouldn't let him get one before that.)  
  
It was a beautiful silver Portia convertible with an Chinese dragon outlined in black going down the side.  
  
He had no recollection of Yami, well, he did not remember his, uh, "relationship" with Yami, only his hatred.  
  
Apparently Yami had killed off many of his relatives (this time it was actually him, and not Peggsy *shudders*)  
  
He was going out on patrol tonight. Contrary to popular belief, vampires did not die in sunlight. Just annoyed them greatly. This is why many people did not believe in their existence.  
  
Yugi hated going out on patrol with his circle. He firmly believed that he would hunt the vampires down faster without them.  
  
And that was usually the case.  
  
They would track down a leech for a week to a month; Yugi would get annoyed, and hunt them down and kill them himself that day.  
  
And his so called "friends" never believed him. Hiroto Honda, a bakayaro at that in Yugi's opinion, was the leader of the group. And everybody else followed him like sheep to a Shepard. Pathetic. And, of course, whenever Yugi announced his latest kill, Honda denounced it, and the others agreed with him.  
  
Honda was supposed to be strong, never backing down from a fight, one of the best Hunters alive.  
  
Yugi snorted at the thought. Yeah, right, and I'm the tallest one in the group.  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
What to wear, what to wear.  
  
I smiled at the song that came up on my CD player, Butterfly. At least one of the many, MANY, versions of it.  
  
"Ahh yai yai, Ahh yai yai, Ahh yai yai, where's my Samurai?"  
  
"I've been searching for all man, all of Japan, just to find, to find my Samurai. Someone who is strong and still a little shy, yes I need, I need my Samurai. Ai yai yai, I'm your little butterfly, free I can love make a palace in the sky. Ai yai yai, I'm you little butterfly, free I can love make a palace in the sky."  
  
I started swaying my hips to the beat, enjoying the rhythm.  
  
"I searched in the woods, up high on the hills, just to find, to find my Samurai. Someone who won't regret to keep me in his net, yes I need, I need my Samurai. Ai yai yai, I'm your little butterfly, free I can love make a palace in the sky. Ai yai yai, I'm you little butterfly, free I can love make a palace in the sky."  
  
"Ahh yai yai, Ahh yai yai, Ahh yai yai, where's my Samurai?"  
  
"Ahh yai yai, Ahh yai yai, Ahh yai yai, where's my Samurai?"  
  
"Ai yai yai, I'm your little butterfly, free I can love make a palace in the sky. Ai yai yai, I'm you little butterfly, free I can love make a palace in the sky. Ai yai yai, I'm your little butterfly, free I can love make a palace in the sky. Ai yai yai, I'm you little butterfly, free I can love make a palace in the sky."  
  
"Ahh yai yai, Ahh yai yai, Ahh yai yai, where's my Samurai?"  
  
"Ahh yai yai, Ahh yai yai, Ahh yai yai, where's my Samurai?"  
  
"Ai yai yai, I'm you little butterfly, free I can love make a palace in the sky."  
  
(Some of the lyrics are probably wrong, but oh well..)  
  
The tune of that song was great.even though my personality has darkened, my taste in music hasn't. Though I did get EXTREMLY tired of alternative rock.I got into DDR, Dance, and E-Rotic music. I looked at my outfit.  
  
It should work. Black, tight fitting jeans and a soft black sleeveless tee shirt. I had black fingerless gloves on and, of course, my belt buckle. A silver choker was below it with a silver ankh dangling.  
  
To top it off, and give me a more "mysterious" appeal, I applied eyeliner, enhancing my eyes, and some silver eye shadow.  
  
I placed the sword in my spine sheath, one in each boot, and two spring- loaded daggers by my wrist.  
  
Great. Now time to go hunt down some Vampires.  
  
~*~11 PM~*~  
  
I had left the house with the rest of my circle an hour ago.  
  
And now we were outside of a club.  
  
And it was freezing.  
  
Note to self: bring jacket next time.  
  
Anzu was the prey. Sometimes I was, but they still thought I was too 'weak'. Yeah, right.  
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving." I say, turning around and walking out.  
  
"Sure Yugi, just make sure you don't get in trouble on your way home!" Honda calls out.  
  
".Urusei bakayaro." I muttered under my breath. Like I was going home.  
  
I turned around the corner and followed the vampiric trail I had encountered earlier. It led me on for blocks. It was then that I came to Las Noches, *their* nightclub.  
  
It must have been a weak Vamp to leave such an open trail.hehe. Let the fun begin.  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
I had left a trail leading to the club. I felt the urge to kill a witch. Any witch.  
  
// But not Yugi - // Gah!!!! I will NOT think about _him_. He left me. And I thought I could possibly learn to feel again. But no more. He is just another witch to me.  
  
I gaze over at Bakura. Sitting at the bar drinking. Not sure what. Blood? Who knew? It was then that I felt another presence enter. His.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Should I end it here? Nah.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the witch my trail attracted? The Gods must be against me. Groaning, I turned around in my seat, facing the opposite direction.  
  
Bakura was now flirting with the bartender, Keela. Admittedly she was very attractive, with long black hair and silver highlights and deep blue eyes. But I had my sights set on another.  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
I entered Las Noches without any trouble. The bouncer seemed to have known me. Have I been here before.? Maybe, but I don't remember it.  
  
Multi colored lights swung back and forth in the room, clearly visible in the smoke filled room. And there was an open bar. Common in a vampire club.wait, if I was in a Vampire Club, I had totally screwed myself over. Sure there were a few humans here, but they were mainly prey for the Vampires. And, I being the witch I was, if I killed a leech, I'd be dead within two seconds.  
  
Crap.  
  
Way to go Yugi, I thought sarcastically.  
  
Oh well. As long as I'm in here, might as well enjoy myself. I made my way over to the bar where the bartender was digging through her store of drinks.  
  
It was then that I saw *him*. I was in shock. I mean, how often do you find an exact replica of yourself, save the fact that he was taller, had crimson eyes, and was so much more.I did NOT want to finish that thought. Bad Yugi! Bad, bad Yugi!  
  
I got the strange feeling of Dejà vù, but from what?  
  
My eyes narrowed in hatred when I realized who it was. Yami. And I can't do anything about it. Eurgh. I swear that the Gods have it in for me.  
  
Hn. So it was him that I was following. Irony sucks big time.  
  
I make my way over to the bar, taking a seat away from Yami as far as possible. I catch a glimpse of silver hair through the smoke, thinking that it was Ryou. But it couldn't be.could it? He was with the others, and I would have had sensed him if he had followed me.  
  
I return my attention to the drink that Keela had given me. Hoping that it wasn't lethal, I swallowed it in one down.  
  
I licked my lips. That was a good drink.wonder what it was?  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
The little witch had ignored me. How insolent! I chuckled. I had hears rumors about a circle in this area that was supposed to be lethal. That they killed every vampire they hunted. And that Yugi was one of their group. No body knew who he was, and those who did see him didn't live to tell the tale. The only reason the group was so feared was mostly because of Yugi.  
  
And I didn't think he could become a Hunter.what did Sugoroku tell him. That I killed Sia? Or that I saved the world through my own damnation? Or that I was ruthless, killing many of his own clan? Who knew?  
  
Gulping down the rest of my drink, I set off to where Yugi was sitting.  
  
Making my way through the crowd, I never took my eyes off Yugi. Did he still remember me.? Screw that, does he still feel the same way?  
  
Before he could react, I draped my arms around his shoulders, placing my mouth by his ears. He stiffens up considerably.  
  
"Miss me, little one?" I purred seductively, licking at his earlobe.  
  
I could feel the sword under his shirt. So the rumors were true.  
  
"What do you want?" Yugi hissed back venomously.  
  
He turns around completely, his eyes burning with hatred. And there was something else there.I prodded his mind. He had no fucking idea who I was! Damn you Sugoroku!!!  
  
"Get out of my mind leech! Or I'll - "  
  
"Or you'll what? Kill me? I'm to powerful for you to attack, and, even if you did manage, you have the entire club to deal with." I drawled.  
  
~*~Yugi's POV~*~  
  
I glare up at Yami. How dare he touch me! It was because of him that my entire life became a living Hell. And he was right; it was impossible for me to attack right now.  
  
And why would I miss him? I don't even KNOW him!  
  
Yami smirked and dragged me out to the dance floor. Why???? I swear the Gods hate me. I know they do.  
  
"Come on little witch, loosen up. Don't worry, I don't bit, at least not yet." Yami grinned, showing his fangs. He bent down to my ear again, whispering darkly, "At least not until the Killing Hour." I shuddered. I did NOT want to be in this place past midnight.  
  
The majority of myself wondered why I wasn't putting up much of a fight. The other part reasoned that it was because I did not want to be killed by Yami. Another part, a really, REALLY, small part didn't mind at all.  
  
We finally reached the dance floor, and 'Falling for a Witch' came on. Huh.  
  
~*~Yami's POV~*~  
  
I heard the song that came on, 'Falling for a Witch'. Great. I had fallen for a witch, and hard. But I was determined to put away my feelings. Yugi did not remember me, and apparently, didn't want anything to do with me.  
  
But when I stood behind him and placed my hands on his hips, he did not break free. We began swaying to the music and he placed his arms above his head, wrapping themselves around my neck. It was bliss. My hands guided him as the pace picked up, our bodies becoming one.  
  
It felt as if though nothing had changed.nothing at all. But it could not last. I knew that I would have to leave him.nothing could be the way it was now that he is a Hunter.  
  
One last night.owarii my Hikari, for this is the last time our paths will cross.  
  
I sighed as I overpowered Yugi's aura with by own, knocking him unconscious. I picked up the limp form in my arms, and transported him home.  
  
I laid him on the bed, and carefully erased the happenings of the past hour and a half from his memory.  
  
I bent down and brushed my lips gently against his, vanishing into the night.  
  
~*~Next morning, Yugi's POV~*~  
  
I woke up yawning.  
  
How did I get here.? I wonder staring at my room. What happened last night?  
  
Unfortunately, my memory was blank. Did I get drunk? I thought incredulously.  
  
I don't think so.  
  
"Yugi!" My grandpa yells from the kitchen. "Breakfast!"  
  
"Hai Jii-san! I'll be down in 5 minutes!"  
  
I change into gray sweats and a white semi-formfitting shirt.  
  
I headed down stairs and my friends greeted me.  
  
I mumbled an "ohayou" and got a piece of toast.  
  
"You missed it Yugi! We took down Kristopher!" Anzu exclaimed ecstatically.  
  
"Huh? Oh, good job."  
  
"You missed it Yug'! When did you get home?" Jou asked.  
  
"Um.I'm not sure." That was true. I had no idea how I got home, much less what time!  
  
"Well, is everybody ready for school?" Jii-san asked smiling, clasping his hands together.  
  
We all groaned. I mean, who would ACTUALLY want to go to school?  
  
And that was the beginning of another, boring day in my life, until the sun set and night took over.  
  
~*~Normal POV~*~  
  
Yugi went about his life, never knowing the occasional pair of crimson eyes watching him from time to time. And the one time he did, he never recognized the owner.  
  
For with the help of the forgotten Vampire, Yugi forgot everything about Yami, only a hatred remaining for his race.  
  
And that is where our real story begins.  
  
~ + ~ Sneak peak of 'Blood Lust' ~ + ~  
  
Yugi glanced around his surroundings carefully. The fiends were casually sitting  
  
on the couch and leaning against the wall. Unsuspecting mortals were mingling  
  
around with the leeches, chatting casually. Here he was, at one of the vampire's  
  
circuits, the one that Yami ran with. Yugi's eyes darkened at the thought of that particular vampire. Yami had managed  
  
to kill Sia, one of the most powerful witches in history. From then on, Yami had  
  
become one of the most feared, hated, and hunted after vampire. Yugi wandered  
  
around casually, looking for Yami. Even though he was outnumbered, with no  
  
backup, Yugi was confident. He could feel the long blade inside a spine sheath  
  
that was attached to his back, underneath a black, sleeveless, form-fitting top.  
  
Twin daggers were  
  
hidden inside each of his knee-high boots. Black leather pants, a black, silver  
  
buckle belt choker on his wrists and neck completed the assumable. But his 5 foot frame and round, violet eyes gave him a look of innocence  
  
that made him appear harmless. But Yugi was anything but. A rather handsome vampire made its way over to Yugi. He flinched slightly as the  
  
vampire got closer, its aura making Yugi's stomach do flip-flops. But Yugi hid  
  
his feelings, as his aura. He just smiled. "Hello." Kaitos, Yugi had finally identified him, said slyly. "What are you doing here, one so beautiful as yourself should not go  
  
unescorted." Kaitos murmured. "Lets go somewhere more private." Yugi whispered huskily. Kaitos grinned as he led Yugi outside of the house into the darkness. He placed  
  
Yugi up against the wall, wrapping his arms around Yugi's slim waist. ~ + ~ Read 'Blood Lust' for more.~ + ~  
  
_~ + ~_ Owarii _~ + ~_ 


End file.
